Darkness and Light
by IHavetoStopChangingMyName
Summary: Hikaru and Korau are the only twins at Ouran High School right? WRONG! Raven and Skye are there too...and the twins seem to mix into four...even though they cant get along... Lets follow the story of love, hate, conflicting families, glittering geralities, dreams that don't come true and did I mention family confict, 'cause I shouda' Enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

Hi! heres story #1 for Oran High School Host Club! hikaruxoc/korauxoc... i dont own OHSHC, but i do own raven and skyler... _italics_ is book/flahback..normal is talk...**bold** is thought

Summary: Raven and Skyler, They were always the oppisite of eachother, Sky was happy and smiled, Ren was depressed and frowned. Sky learned to smile at everything, Ren learned to shield her emotions from everything. Sky's light grew, Ren was pushed into darkness.

Sky was raised in light and Ren...grew in darkness.

Hikaru and Korau, the twins who had always been alike. Even as teens they run into the problem of it. But Hikaru finds an angel, but, she has a demon on her pinkie, literally! Korau finds a angel, but is covered in a demon shell and hidden deep behind her sisters light. How will the twins break these girls free of their shackles?

Chapter 1: The life liven in darkness...

* * *

POV Raven...

_ Hello. My name is 漆黒の闇 __or Raven Kuroi. And if your reading this I have decided to share the story of my life. The life of a girl born in darkness, raised in hate, and was left alone._ _Well, I'll start from the beginning. I was born on Christmas eve, at midnight. While my sister had been born later that morning at dawn, which seems impossible, but it was how it was. My hair, was as black as the ravens coat, my mother descibed it. My eyes where as grey as clouds before a snowstorm and I had been as frail as ice, cold and fragile. The doctors thought i had been stillborn, yet, I had a pulse, was breathing, all the living quailites. I harldy cried when I was born. If I had at all. Even then, people thought of me as a demon._

_ My sister, スカイラー光 __or Skyler Shiro, was, according to my parents, their perfect christmas miracle. She had been born at dawn on Christmas Day. Her hair was white as snow and her eyes were the color of the sky. She was born completely normal, like every other child, but she was very sick. Even then i protected her. When they put her in isolation, we both wouldn't stop crying, as well, her condition got my mom held us, our hands crossed and we both seemed more well. My body tempature rose and her heart beat at a normal pace. Then we were seperated once more, and both our conditions dropped. So, they laid us together within one crib, and we were fine. _

_ 'The daughter in black and the daughter in white' we were called because, as my mother said "Darkness can't exist without light, neither can Light exist without darkness." my father whopuld say "Neither one without the other.."_

_That's how our lives had been for forever. When we were six, Sky tyed a a ribbion to my boney wrist. My end was black and the string faded into the white that she had tyed around her healthy wrist. I looked at her confused._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"It's so no one can separated, not even father!" She said smiling at me, I lightly smiled back. But soon, I knew that that would change._

* * *

sorry, needed basis, more ohshc in chapter 2 got to go, neww chater will be up before the new year!

FrtostedFire out!


	2. Chapter 2- The Runaway

Chapter 2: the introduction.

Hey there.. i know i haven't upduted..much to my dismay.. but chappie 2 is up and im working on three. i have been so caught up in my naruto stories i haven't been keep up.. gomen and enjoy! ^3^~~~3

ps...when Hunny talks his sentences are mixed with'~' -that sign

* * *

Raven pov.

"Sky..where are you dragging me to'...?" I yelled to my sibling as she tugged the shoe lace like string she had tied to my wrist when we were six. And sweet to say she had only untied it when we took showers and stuff like that. we have been by each other side all our lives and even when we enrolled at Ouran, she was determined to keep me by her side. Speaking of Sky, she had drug me through half the building to a large pair of doors. I could hear the ruckus on the other side.

"Where are you taking me..bozu?"

She turned to me, giving me a smile.

"Oi! I heard from a girl in chemistry they have a host club at this school..and there are sexy guys running it!"Sky squealed as she tried to pull me through the door but ended up falling on her face. I quickly pulled my hand out of the shoelace and walked away from the crowd that was ingulfing her. But my sneakiness failed on me cause my sister to barrel her way out of the crowd and pin me underneath her in the oddest and senual of positions. I glared at her and he frowned back. She yanked me up and grabbed my wrist an once again tied the string to my wrist.

"Why run nii- san? i thought you liked the string.?"

"Because I dont want to watch you get complimented. Can i please have break from the string?" sky looked. then sighed.

"Fine, but you have to stay in..."

Yet my sister could not finish her sentence fast enough because i was already on my way to the library. two hallways over.

Skyler POV

I sat there and broke into a sob. 'Why was Ravee-ni so distant? She never wants to talk..'

"Hikaru, Koaru!" a blonde yells across the room, by now there were people staring, but i couldnt stop crying..

the blonde, a boy with glasses and a pair of twins (like me!) walked up to me.. They looked down to me with pity. I had seen this look before on our mom's face when we had been kids...that same look was giving to my Ravee-ni all the time. One of the drop-dead gorgeous twins walked up to me.

"Hi there, I'm Hikaru,what's the matter.?" the boy looked at me with a smile..

"M-my s-s-sister..shes so mean..!"

"Well where is she?" the boy with glasses asked. before i could answer a small boy holding a bunny walked up to me holding it out to me. I took it and hugged it to my chest.

"She probably far away.."

"Why~?"

"I dont know.. she just does that..." The blonde jumped from his chair and smiled (cue flowery background and heroic, happy music.)

"then we shall find your sister and bring her back to you!" Skye's face went pale and she passed out, as well as every other girl in the room. Koaru sighed and Hikaru followed suit. Kyoya walked off, scribbling on papers and Tamaki continued poseing in the oddly quiet room.

"Well, what do we do now?~" Hunny asked looking around.

"Wake them up?" Mori questioned

**"Nah...were going to the libaray.." **the twins say in unison.

* * *

Me-Oh Raven, why must you stir up so much trouble for the host club? -3-

Raven-Not my fault, you wrote this..

Me- As I say alot but my mom can't spell touche...

NEXT TIME...THE INTRODUCTION TO THEM ALL!


End file.
